Shatter
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: AU. Takes place in season 4 when Claire sneaks onto the plane to rescue the prisoners. What happens when one of the prisoners is someone who was thought to be dead?


Author's Note: This takes place when Claire is on the plane trying to save the other prisoners. I forgot the episode name/number, but it is in season 4. It takes on a whole new spin/whatever from there, meaning that I do not at all follow the rest of the storyline. Oh, and there might be some Eclaire in later chapters, since some people like that pair…and I kind of ship it as well ;)

AU, and I forgot what Claire picked up—taser, gun, etc—in the episode, so I just made it so that she picked up a gun.

Claire's Point of View

I ripped off the hood of another prisoner and pulled out the tube that kept them drugged. Once that person showed their sign of waking up, I moved onto the next person. The hood was torn off quickly, though a loud gasp escaped my lips as I took in the appearance of the person in front of me. I took out the tube, and slowly her eyes opened. A weak smile formed on her lips.

"Hey cheerleader," she said.

"Elle?" I choked out. Peter's head snapped over in our direction as soon as the name dripped from my tongue.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sylar…" his voice trailed off. It was then that Elle took in her surroundings; her eyes widened and sparks of electricity formed at her fingertips.

"Remember what happened last time you used your power on a plane?" I mocked her.

"Just shut the hell up and go help the others," Elle groaned. "I'm still an anxious flyer." I did just that, grabbing a gun and making my way towards the pilot.

Before I could even say one word, I heard a surprised "Claire?" from my right. I turned my head, trying to keep myself from saying anything when I saw my father in the seat. Anger and confusion filled my body, fueling me to bring the gun to the man to my left. He let out a loud shout of pain before going limp in his seat.

"Claire…" my father whispered.

"Shut up. Just shut up and land the plane now," I ordered, my voice firm. I began to wonder if he saw the panic behind my eyes.

"Claire!" Peter shouted. I looked behind me, seeing a frantic Elle trying to control the electricity radiating off of her.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. "Did you know that Elle is here? Did you know all along she wasn't dead?" His eyes widened in shock as he registered the words I had just said to him.

"I had no idea. I promise," he told me.

"I don't believe you. But it doesn't matter. Just land the goddamn plane!"

"Don't do this, Claire. You're not one of them. You don't need to do this. Just sit back down and relax. I'm only doing this to protect you."

"You say that so often that someone would start believing you," I said quietly.

Relief washed over his face.

"But I don't believe you," I finished. One kick from sent the gun in my hand flying elsewhere.

"You can't do anything right!" a feminine voice from behind me shouted. A blast of blue lightning hit my father and his screams were the last thing I heard before a flash of blonde hair crossed my vision and Elle was sitting in the seat my father had been on. Now he was sitting on the floor, maybe dead.

"How do you know how to fly a plane?" I asked as Elle took over the controls.

"When I was four, I used to play a game called Flight. Basically, all you did was fly a plane. But it gave you a tour through the controls and shit," she replied.

"Did you do well…?"

"I got pissed and blew up the game after I died a few times."

"Great. So I take it you are all going to die?"

"Just…trust me for a minute. I found out how to glitch out the controls and make the plane think I'm asking it to land myself. They'll move on their own and we'll be fine," she said. Her hands released the controls and moved over them, blue sparks moving out of her hands.

The plane lowered itself easily but quickly, and just as it was about twenty feet away from the ground, Elle lost control. She cursed under her breath as the plane dropped, but she did not look like this was a surprise to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Towards the end of the game, I always lost control and crashed the plane."


End file.
